Galleta
by Sarah Usher
Summary: Canonverse. Situado en el cumpleaños de Ochako. "Un pequeño y desinteresado gesto puede hacer la diferencia para una persona que tuvo un mal día". Era el cumpleaños de Uraraka y nadie parecía recordarlo, así que Bakugo se forzó a desempolvar el recetario que su abuela le regaló, buscando su receta favorita. Dedicado a Sarah Lezcano por su graduación. ¡Felicidades doctora! Kacchako.


El universo y los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi, a mi solo me gusta jugar con ellos.

Dedicado a Sarah Lezcano (mi tocaya) por su graduación. ¡Felicidades doctora!

**Canonverse. Situado en el cumpleaños de Ochako. Kacchako.**

* * *

**Galleta**

_Un pequeño y desinteresado gesto puede hacer la diferencia para una persona que tuvo un mal día._

La observó desde que ingresó a la cocina. Notó que se levantó más temprano de lo usual, tenía los ojos rojos y la cara adormilada.

—Buenos días, Bakugo —saludó sin ánimos, pasándolo de largo y yendo directamente al refrigerador. Escuchó los sonidos extraños que hacía mientras pensaba, tardó unos segundos en cerrar la puerta y regresar por donde entró.

—¿No vas a desayunar? —Cuestionó con curiosidad. Cada mañana salió arrasar con su dotación de comida, sin embargo, en esta ocasión hasta se veía con el espíritu apagado.

—No tengo hambre. —Fue la cortante respuesta antes de salir. Se encogió de hombros y siguió desayunando.

La escena se repitió en el almuerzo. Se sorprendió de que Deku y los extras que solían rodearla no le prestaran atención. Uraraka era un remolino de energía y ahora parecía una estrella sin luz. Cuando trato de hacerlo notar a Kirishima para que se acercara a ella, fue ignorado en una clara señal de, _"hazlo tú, bro"._

—Si retrasan la clase porque te desmayas, te pateare el trasero en el siguiente entrenamiento —refunfuño, dejando caer su bento frente a una mirada vacía. Ni siquiera esperó una respuesta cuando salió del salón. Caminó por los pasillos, preguntándose qué tipo de fuerza mayor dominaba sus acciones ese día.

Reprimió una sonrisa cuando volvió a verla brillando, revoloteado por todos lados, aunque nuevamente se fue atenuando hasta casi extinguirse.

Escuchó murmullos por los pasillos, incluso en la sala de estar que provocaron su entendimiento por la situación. Era su cumpleaños y nadie parecía recordarlo. Ciertamente él tampoco, no le interesaba en absoluto, sin embargo, una molestia persistía en su pecho. La misma que lo forzó a desempolvar el recetario que su abuela le regaló años atrás y que su madre tercamente metía en su maleta cada vez que la visitaba. Buscó su receta favorita.

Luego de revisar si contaba con los ingredientes necesarios, se armó de fuerza de voluntad para salir de su habitación y secuestrar la cocina. Bastó una mirada agresiva para que Sato le dejara el horno libre. Era cerca de media tarde cuando la vio bajar otra vez a la sala común, sus ojos, nuevamente rojos pero con una expresión de tristeza.

Y deseó explotar a los malditos extras que se olvidaron de ella cuando decían ser sus amigos. Él aprendió un poco del término de "amistad" cuando el pikachu y pelo pincho confabularon con el alíen para incluirlo en la fiesta de navidad. Por lo que entendía, era hacer algo por los demás cuando están tristes o alejados para mejorar su estado de ánimo.

Colocó las galletas en un contenedor, llenó dos vasos con chocolate caliente y se fue en dirección de la sala.

—Salió. —Kirishima respondió su inexistente pregunta. El sol se había escondido hace poco, rodó los ojos, listo para olvidar su buena acción del día, cuando el pelirrojo lo fue empujando hasta la puerta—. Si iniciaste algo, termínalo. Ella lo va a agradecer.

—Muérete —contestó, caminando por su cuenta hasta la salida. Ashido le abrió la puerta y él de verdad quería mandar todo a la mierda y regresar a su habitación hasta que escuchó un ligero gimoteo.

—¿Bakugo? —La encontró sentada en los escalones de la entrada abrazando sus piernas. Rápidamente observó cómo trató de borrar cualquier evidencia de sus lágrimas—. ¿Qué haces afuera? —Cuestionó extrañada.

—¿Tengo que pedirte permiso? —Devolvió con rudeza. Al ver nuevamente sus rasgos frágiles, suavizó su voz—. Nada, esos extras me tienen harto de su alboroto y quería tranquilidad, ¿algún problema?

—Usualmente te encierras en tu habitación —señaló con curiosidad.

—El aire frío es mejor —respondió lo primero que pensó. Sin saber qué hacer, se sentó al lado de ella, dejando las tazas a una distancia prudente para poder maniobrar, abrió el contenedor, sacando una galleta que partió en dos y sin mirarla, se la ofreció.

—¿Qué…? —Uraraka no esperó una respuesta que jamás llegaría, así que optó por tomar la galleta, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa cuando la degustó. Bakugo le pasó una de las tazas mientras él se quedaba con la otra, después le ofreció el contenedor mientras veían el último rayo de sol desaparecer en el horizonte.

_En ocasiones no son necesarias palabras amables para reconfortar un corazón roto, basta un acto de bondad para reparar el daño y alegrar el día._

Después de terminar con las galletas, se quedaron en silencio en la compañía del otro hasta que el frío se hizo insoportable.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Uraraka. —Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de levantarse y escapar de ahí.

—Gracias, Bakugo. —La sincera respuesta lo hizo detenerse—. Por tu almuerzo, por las galletas y la preocupación. Gracias por recordar mi cumpleaños. —Escuchó su voz romperse al final de la oración. Se quedó congelado cuando ella se puso de puntitas para darle un beso en la mejilla y después ingresar a los dormitorios, dejándolo solo en el exterior.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Uraraka! —El grito en conjunto lo hizo entender que todo aquello fue un siniestro plan para organizarle una fiesta sorpresa. El pastel de Sato cobró sentido y la insistencia de Kirishima y Ashido por sacarlo.

—Voy a matar a esos jodidos extras —juró, encaminándose al interior. Ni siquiera se cuestionó si lo harían porque fue manipulado, excluido o porque hicieron llorar a _cara de ángel. _

_¿Acaso importaba al final?_

* * *

Sobra mencionar que cuando Sarah posteo que se graduó, me emocioné mucho por ella. ¡Es genial ver a tus amigos de internet triunfando! Así que me resultó inevitable ofrecerle un regalo y pues, ella eligió un fic de la OTP. Y chale, la idea de crear algo soft y cute sobre la OTP fue irresistible.


End file.
